Un café et un baiser s'il vous plaît
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - NamGi - OS - Romance / UA. Quand le premier rendez-vous entre Yoongi et Namjoon ne se déroule pas comme ce dernier l'avait imaginé.


**Crédits:** Les BTS, Rap Monster et Suga spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot.  
Illustration : [Marie, mon héroïne]  
Le reste est à moi.

* * *

 **Un café et un baiser s'il vous plaît**

De l'extérieur, l'endroit semblait n'être qu'une petite office commune, sa devanture à l'apparence simple et sobre le laissant facilement penser. Installé dans une large rue passante près du vaste campus universitaire, le « _Jin's Cofee_ » avait pourtant sa petite renommée, surtout auprès des étudiants. Dès les portes d'entrée franchies, les clients se sentaient immédiatement à l'aise, comme à la maison. Le café avait été décoré intelligemment et avec soin, dans des tons pastels et doux, la majeure partie des meubles étaient faits de bois clair et de grandes baies vitrées illuminaient la pièce. Les nombreuses tables accolées aux murs possédaient de larges et moelleuses banquettes agrémentées de gros coussins. Les tables rondes plus au centre de la pièce avaient pour assises des fauteuils confortables à hauts dossiers sur lesquels de nombreux plaids chauds avaient été posés. Et accrochés sur les murs beiges, de multiples clichés en noir et blanc de la ville décoraient la pièce. Beaucoup de clients s'amusaient ainsi à retrouver dans leur mémoire les endroits photographiés, se lançant dans des concours futiles mais joyeux, animant un peu plus l'endroit chaleureux par leurs éclats de rires.

Le large comptoir, centre névralgique du café, occupait tout un pan de mur. Contre la cloison, on avait aligné de nombreuses machines à café rutilantes alors que sur les étagères les surplombants, les innombrables tasses à café, à thé ou les verres de différentes formes étaient parfaitement rangés et à leur place. Aux deux extrémités du bar, égayant un peu plus l'endroit, de grands vases fleuris avaient été installés, leurs fleurs odorantes embaumant doucement l'atmosphère. Et face au comptoir, les tabourets beiges étaient rarement inoccupés, les clients solitaires appréciant l'agréable compagnie souriante du personnel exclusivement masculin.

Assis seul à une table un peu excentrée, Namjoon laissa un fin sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il respirait à pleins poumons la forte odeur de café qui emplissait l'air. Ses fines lunettes posées sur son nez, le jeune homme laissait courir son regard sur la salle animée tout en étirant ses bras vers le ciel, détendant au mieux ses muscles contractés et douloureux. Devant lui, un nombre incalculable de feuilles volantes avaient été étalées et entre les lignes manuscrites de nombreuses annotations au stylo rouge ressortaient clairement. Se passant rapidement les doigts sur son front légèrement ridé par la fatigue et le stress, son bic rouge coincé entre ses phalanges, le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur son travail, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Votre café Monsieur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Namjoon sursauta violemment au son de cette voix grave et inattendue. Quelques feuilles volèrent alors un instant dans l'air avant de retomber dans un doux bruissement sur le sol. Bredouillant quelques mots aléatoires, arrachant de son visage sa discrète monture de ses doigts tremblants, le jeune homme se pencha rapidement en avant, s'étirant de tout son long pour récupérer ses précieuses copies. Figé un court instant par la surprise, le serveur s'empressa de poser sur la table la tasse de café de son client avant de s'avancer à son tour, son plateau coincé commodément entre son buste et son bras. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux deux jeunes hommes pour récupérer tous les papiers avant de les regrouper en tas sur la petite table sans qu'un mot ou qu'un regard ne soit échangé.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Monsieur, j'ai fais une erreur en – …

\- Non, non ! C'est moi je … J'étais dans mes pensées et … Voilà. Je … Il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment.

Le rouge aux joues, sa lèvre inférieure doucement mordue par ses incisives pointues, Namjoon n'osait relever son regard, ses yeux baissés sur sa paire de lunettes coincée entre ses doigts. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le serveur parti après un dernier mot d'excuse qu'il releva finalement la tête, son regard se portant irrémédiablement sur le dos de l'employé. Posant alors une main tremblante sur ses yeux, il s'affala sans aucune grâce contre le dossier de sa banquette alors qu'un long soupir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres légèrement rougies. Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa cage thoracique et il avait la honteuse impression que tout le café pouvait l'entendre.

Aux yeux des autres, il avait tout pour lui. À vingt-cinq ans tout juste, le jeune homme grandement intelligent et au cursus scolaire exemplaire avait facilement trouvé un poste d'enseignant dans l'université de son choix, tout juste après la fin de ses études. Celui-ci s'étant porté sur la faculté des sciences humaines de Busan, Namjoon avait déménagé il y a peu, juste avant la rentrée universitaire, dans cette nouvelle ville qu'il apprenait encore à connaître et à apprécier. Son appartement se situant non loin du campus, il était rapidement devenu un habitué du café, venant régulièrement corriger durant de longues heures éreintantes ses copies, toujours accompagné de plusieurs tasses de café noir.

Physiquement, le jeune homme avait l'apparence d'un mannequin de haute couture apparence qu'il entretenait d'ailleurs régulièrement en faisant du sport. Il n'était pas rare de le croiser dans une tenue plus confortable, bien loin de ses tenues de professeur – soit une chemise et un pantalon cintré la plupart du temps –, alors qu'il sortait faire du basket ou de la course à pied près de chez lui. Sa grande taille, sa carrure large et élancée et ses longues jambes en avaient immédiatement fait la coqueluche des jeunes étudiantes du campus qui gloussaient souvent et sans discrétion à son passage. Ses cheveux châtains, coupés courts sur les côtés mais longs sur le dessus, dans une coupe à la mode, s'accordaient parfaitement avec son teint naturellement mat. Son visage aux traits masculins, à la fois marqués et doux, et ses yeux sombres, qui brillaient d'une intelligente vive, faisaient inconsciemment chavirer un nombre incalculable de cœurs.

Le jeune professeur avait beaucoup de force, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales, et il en était vaguement conscient. Mais il se connaissait surtout des faiblesses presque inavouables, comme le chocolat noir qu'il aimait déguster en cachette et lentement pour apprécier à sa juste valeur son goût prononcé, ou encore ses visionnages honteux des plus grands standards dans la catégorie films romantiques. Mais ces derniers temps, sa plus grande faiblesse, celle qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, sa stature de jeune surdoué en prenant un coup, se prénommait Min Yoongi, vingt-six ans, serveur de son état, hautement attirant aux yeux du jeune professeur.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans l'établissement, c'était sur l'agréable silhouette du serveur que son regard s'était immédiatement posé. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait du lieu ou à l'agréable odeur de café chaud qui imprégnait rapidement ses vêtements. Un peu désorienté par ce coup de foudre presque violent tant il était dévastateur, le jeune homme était resté immobile devant la double porte, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle irrégulier alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune serveur qui évoluait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait fallu l'intervention d'un client mécontent qui souhaitait accéder rapidement au comptoir pour le sortir de sa rêverie, après l'avoir bousculé quelque peu. Dès lors, à chaque fois qu'il franchissait l'entrée, ses yeux se posaient immédiatement sur la silhouette de Min Yoongi, dans une habitude machinale qui ne l'effrayait plus.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait à peine les yeux, ses joues encore rouge de sa gêne précédente, son regard accrocha à nouveau le profil du serveur. Yoongi était plus petit que lui et bien plus frêle. Ses cheveux teints en blond platine, presque blancs, dont la frange dissimulait entièrement son front, s'harmonisaient étrangement bien avec sa peau pâle, si délicate qu'elle paraissait presque transparente par endroit. Son visage était fin et lisse et ses yeux sombres, assombris de temps à autre par un léger maquillage noir, étaient grandement attirants. Et Namjoon l'avait toujours vu dans sa tenue de service : Une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir cintrés près du corps, qui mettaient divinement en valeur sa silhouette svelte, à son plus grand bonheur – ou malheur, il ne saurait que dire.

Et le serveur paraissait si fragile, là-bas derrière le comptoir, à préparer une nouvelle commande, son visage sérieux braqué sur la machine à café. Pour beaucoup, Yoongi n'avait à proprement parlé pas la carrure typique d'un homme. Et c'était ce que Namjoon avait pensé au tout début lui aussi avant d'être englouti par son assurance et d'entendre pour la première fois sa voix. Elle sonnait grave et basse aux oreilles du jeune professeur, à la fois chaude et sensuelle, où pointaient parfois quelques traces d'ennui, ses mots s'étirant longuement à la sortie de ses lèvres. En plus de son physique attirant qui lui faisait tourner la tête, la voix de Yoongi lui provoquait d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce qui avait le don de lui faire perdre toute notion de langage, c'était son odeur. À chaque fois que le serveur se posait devant lui pour prendre sa commande, la fragrance qu'il dégageait, un mélange étonnant de café fraîchement moulu et d'un reste de parfum masculin musqué, entêtait violemment Namjoon, lui donnant presque le tournis.

Mais laissant sa tête reposait entre ses bras croisés sur la table, sa tasse de café encore pleine près de lui, le jeune professeur soupira, ses yeux toujours perdus sur la silhouette de Min Yoongi. Il le savait, il était irrémédiablement entiché de son serveur favori.

Namjoon y avait longtemps réfléchi. À dire vrai, cela faisait deux semaines que cette idée tournait dans sa tête à l'en rendre presque fou. À chaque fois que son regard accrochait celui du serveur, même durant à peine une fraction de seconde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le bon moment, que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Avant qu'il ne se dégonfle et qu'il passe encore son temps à soupirer dans son coin, ses yeux braqués sur la silhouette attirante d'un Min Yoongi inaccessible.

Et alors qu'il remontait mécaniquement ses lunettes sur son nez, sa tasse de café à présent vide, Namjoon leva timidement sa main légèrement tremblante, attirant ainsi comme il le souhaitait l'attention du serveur.

\- Vous désirez un autre café Monsieur ?

\- Euh … Non. Je … Voilà, hum.

\- Oui ?

\- Seriez-vous libre ce soir, après votre service ?

D'où lui était venu ce courage, il ne saurait le dire. Mais même avec le visage écarlate et le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, le jeune professeur ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage neutre du serveur face à lui. Et alors que les secondes s'égrainaient dans un silence gênant, que le jeune homme perdait de plus en plus confiance en lui et qu'il était prêt à retirer sa proposition, Yoongi lui sourit doucement.

\- J'avais presque perdu espoir que tu me le demandes un jour.

\- Qu- … Quoi ?

\- Je finis à dix neuf heure. On se retrouve ici ?

Namjoon ne put que hocher doucement la tête de haut en bas, sa respiration coincée dans sa gorge, avant que Yoongi ne tourne les talons, se dirigeant déjà vers un autre client, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Alors, avachi contre le dossier de son fauteuil, ses yeux à présent hermétiquement fermés et le visage cramoisi, le jeune professeur laissa un sourire idiot étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il était bêtement le plus heureux des hommes.

Namjoon était arrivé devant le café un peu avant dix neuf heure, les mains moites et les cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Il avait mis un temps incalculable pour choisir sa tenue qu'il souhaitait à la fois simple mais classe, se changeant une dizaine de fois, faisant des allers et retours devant son psyché, grimaçant une fois sur deux face à son reflet. Il avait finalement opté, après une bonne heure d'essayages intensifs, pour un simple jean brut, un t-shirt blanc uniforme surmonté d'une veste cintrée noire sans fioriture, le tout caché sous son long manteau sombre. Aux pieds, il avait chaussé ses Timberland fétiches et confortables. Le jeune homme préférait largement les vêtements classiques et parfaitement coupés aux tenues bariolées et voyantes. Premier rendez-vous ou pas.

Le jeune homme tentait de calmer son stress, adossé tranquillement contre le mur du café, ses yeux perdus dans la rue animée noyée par la nuit. Et alors qu'il y parvenait tant bien que mal, la clochette de la porte d'entrée teinta vivement près de lui, attirant inévitablement son regard vers celle-ci. Namjoon se figea alors, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Débarrassé de son uniforme de serveur, Yoongi était à couper le souffle. Les cheveux blonds et la peau ivoirine du jeune homme contrastaient violemment avec ses vêtements exclusivement sombres. Il portait une longue veste noire à fines rayures blanches, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches et dessous, Namjoon pouvait apercevoir un simple col roulé noir. Les fines jambes du serveur étaient parfaitement moulées dans un pantalon en cuir brillant, ses mollets et ses pieds enfouis dans de hautes Doc Martens noires. Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune professeur n'avait jamais autant désiré une personne après un simple regard qu'à cet instant même.

\- Bonsoir. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Yoongi s'était approché tranquillement de lui, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, un fin sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux braqués sur son visage rougissant. Tout en déglutissant bruyamment, Namjoon s'était redressé vivement, l'une de ses mains jouant discrètement avec un bouton de son manteau pour se donner une contenance.

\- Non, non, du tout. Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps de toute manière.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Oui ! Alors je … J'avais pensé à une soirée chez moi, à manger une bonne pizza devant un film, si cela te convient bien sûr.

\- Chez toi, pour un premier rendez-vous ? Comme tu y vas !

Namjoon avait violemment rougi. Mon dieu, de quoi avait-il l'air ? Et cette proposition ? Dans sa tête, cela avait sonné tellement plus facile, sans tous ces sous-entendus, sans cette ambiguïté bizarre.

\- Non je … Voilà, après ta longue journée de service, je ne voulais pas t'imposer une soirée pénible au restaurant ou je ne sais où. Je me suis dit que … Enfin … On pouvait faire les choses simplement, pour apprendre à se connaître plus facilement.

\- Je sais. Je te taquine idiot. C'est une bonne idée, je meurs de faim et je n'ai aucune envie, après cette longue journée comme tu dis, de faire bonne figure au restaurant. Et je préfère faire les choses simplement, moi aussi.

Yoongi avait discrètement souri tout au long de sa déclaration, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat de rire contenu. Namjoon était un être intriguant et amusant aux yeux du plus âgé. Il se dégageait de lui une aura à la fois assurée et timide. Comme un Yin et un Yang terriblement adorable.

\- Installe toi, surtout fais comme chez toi, je vais appeler le livreur de pizza, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

\- D'accord.

Délaissant tranquillement sa veste, la déposant doucement sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Yoongi laissa ses yeux détailler la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le petit salon du jeune professeur, tout comme les quelques pièces qu'il avait aperçus en entrant dans l'appartement, était à l'image de son hôte. La pièce était chaleureuse, ordonnée et bien aménagée. De taille moyenne, elle n'était pourtant composée que du strict minimum : une petite table basse où traînaient quelques magazines quelconques était installée juste devant un canapé à l'allure confortable, et sur le mur en face, un grand écran plat – bien plus grand que celui que Yoongi avait chez lui – était accroché. De chaque côté de la télévision Namjoon avait installé une bibliothèque pleine de livres et une large vidéothèque.

Ce fut cette dernière qui attira d'ailleurs immédiatement l'attention de Yoongi. Il adorait durant ses jours de repos aller au cinéma ou tout simplement se prélasser sur son canapé, à regarder durant des heures entières des films ou des séries inédites. Mais le jeune homme était loin de posséder une collection aussi variée que celle de Namjoon. Fasciné par tous ces boîtiers parfaitement rangés, le plus âgé balayait du regard les rangées, les unes après les autres, laissant de temps en temps ses yeux s'accrocher à des titres qui lui étaient inconnus, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Voilà, ils ont dit qu'elle serait prête dans une petite dizaine de minutes. C'est la pizzeria juste au bas de la rue, du coup tu – …

Namjoon se figea à l'entrée de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte et les joues immédiatement rouges d'embarras. Yoongi se tenait devant sa vidéothèque, un film à la main. Le jeune professeur n'aurait en aucun été gêné si le film en question n'était pas, pour lui, le film romantique par excellence. Son film préféré. Celui qu'il pouvait voir et revoir sans jamais se lasser. Pour son plus grand malheur, le serveur venait de trouver dans un coin, légèrement mis à part, son honteuse collection. Est-ce que s'il fermait assez longtemps les yeux, cette situation plus que gênante serait à jamais effacée, oubliée, comme inexistante ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que – ….

\- « About time » ? C'est mon film préféré.

Le sourire légèrement gêné de Yoongi, et ses joues à la douce teinte vermeille eurent raison du plus jeune. Un grand sourire ourlant ses lèvres, il laissa un rire, venu du plus profond de sa gorge, résonner dans la pièce alors qu'il se tenait vivement les côtes. Mon Dieu, il était tellement soulagé. Il ne put s'expliquer qu'une bonne minute plus tard, à bout de souffle d'avoir autant ri, la pression enfin envolée de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé je … Bordel, j'avais peur de passer pour un je-ne-sais-quoi … C'est aussi mon film préféré tu sais. Et que tu me dises ça, sans te moquer, ça me soulage à un point, si tu savais !

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à aimer les films romantiques. Que l'on soit un homme ou une femme non ?

Yoongi s'était doucement installé sur le grand canapé, le boîtier du film toujours entre les mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il comprenait le comportement du plus jeune. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais, de prime abord, révéler dès un premier rendez-vous que son film préféré était un film d'amour. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Mais au vu de la collection plus qu'impressionnante de films romantiques que le jeune professeur possédait, Yoongi avait su que tout comme lui, Namjoon était en fait un grand sentimental. Alors pourquoi ne pas être franc dès le début ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun mal, en effet.

Et alors que Namjoon murmurait cette phrase, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du plus âgé, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit, les faisant légèrement sursauter tous les deux. Après s'être excusé auprès de Yoongi, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune se dirigea rapidement vers son entrée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de revenir dans la pièce, les bras chargés par une grande boîte en carton à l'odeur alléchante et d'un pack de bières fraîches qu'il avait été rapidement chercher dans son réfrigérateur. Et alors qu'il ouvrait le carton tout en s'installant sur le canapé près de Yoongi, Namjoon se figea, le visage décomposé. La pizza, habituellement de forme ovale, formait dans son carton légèrement humide un cœur parfait, et parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Qu'est ce que … ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Nous sommes le quatorze février aujourd'hui.

Namjoon se tourna vivement vers son invité, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il avait encore gaffé. Cette soirée, qu'il avait espéré simple et tranquille, n'était qu'une suite de gags, plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette date ? Il avait invité son coup de foudre, pour un premier rendez-vous, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Sérieusement ? Se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses joues pour l'énième fois d'un beau rouge foncé, Namjoon se mit à marmonner doucement, bien trop honteux pour faire face au jeune serveur.

\- Oh bordel … Quand je leur ai dit que je voulais commander une pizza pour deux personnes, et qu'ils m'ont proposé la spéciale du jour, j'étais loin d'imaginer ça ! Yoongi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais absolument pas te rendre mal à l'aise, je …

Ce fut le rire grave du plus âgé qui lui fit doucement relever les yeux. Le spectacle que lui offrit à cet instant Yoongi n'avait pas de prix. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux onyx polis, ses joues rosissaient de plaisir alors que sa main venait légèrement cacher de ses longs doigts ses dents parfaitement alignées. Face à Namjoon, tout son visage irradiait de bonheur. Et ses yeux parcourant vivement la figure de son vis à vis, ne souhaitant en aucun cas perdre une miette de ce merveilleux spectacle, Namjoon souriait discrètement alors que doucement, le rire du plus âgé se tarissait.

\- C'est très bien comme cela Namjoon. C'est même parfait. Je n'aurai pas imaginé ce premier rendez-vous autrement. Alors merci.

Un tendre sourire aux lèvres, Yoongi attrapa délicatement la main de Namjoon, entremêlant paisiblement leurs doigts, ses yeux volontairement perdus dans les siens. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimait à son tour, le jeune serveur le coupa dans son élan, se penchant légèrement en avant, déposant imperceptiblement ses lèvres sur la joue du plus jeune avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, s'enfonçant faiblement dans le canapé.

\- Bon alors, on se le met ce film ? Je meurs de faim !

Namjoon ne put qu'acquiescer vivement, un petit rire s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, son visage en feu. Finalement, cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite.

Installé à sa table fétiche, celle au fond de la salle près de la grande baie vitrée, Namjoon soupira doucement, une main perdue dans ses cheveux en batailles alors que ses yeux parcouraient sa dernière copie enfin corrigée. Le second semestre venait à peine de débuter que le jeune professeur râlait déjà tout ce qu'il savait contre certains de ses élèves. Toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs. Ses lèvres pincées, il laissa son regard s'égarer dans la grande salle animée, cherchant par automatisme une silhouette en particulier.

Une fois son regard ancré sur ces courbes favorites, le jeune homme laissa un tendre sourire ourler ses lèvres. Levant lentement sa main, se raclant légèrement la gorge, Namjoon accrocha comme il s'y attendait le regard tant désiré. Et alors que le serveur approchait tranquillement de sa table, son plateau aux bouts des doigts et un petit sourire aux lèvres, le jeune professeur ne pouvait que lui sourire en retour, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Vous désirez, Monsieur ?

\- Hum … Un café et un baiser s'il vous plaît.

Sans rien dire, son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres, Yoongi se détourna, laissant à nouveau le jeune homme seul à sa table, ses copies corrigées pour seule compagnies. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes derrière le grand comptoir pour lui préparer sa boisson fétiche avant de la lui déposait juste devant lui, toujours sans un mot. Mais avant que Namjoon n'ait pu le remercier ou faire le moindre geste, Yoongi attrapa le petit carré de chocolat noir posé sur la soucoupe et le porta vivement à la bouche, ses yeux malicieux plantés dans ceux du jeune professeur à présent légèrement outré.

\- Qu – … ?

Namjoon ne put finir sa phrase. Le plus âgé l'embrassait tendrement, sa main perdue dans les courts cheveux de sa nuque. Le baiser que lui offrait Yoongi avait un léger goût de chocolat noir. Le jeune professeur se fit alors la réflexion qu'après le parfait goût âcre d'un petit café noir, c'était vraiment cette saveur là qu'il préférait par-dessus tout.


End file.
